The Betrayal
by Riverstar of ShadowClan
Summary: Mistkit was born in a storm. Instead of saving the Clans from disaster, she becomes a medicine cat. Then she experiences many griefs and the once energetic she-cat becomes quiet and peaceful. It soon becomes obvious that there is an impostor in the Clan, and Mistflame gets a prophecy. Instead of focusing, she finds herself falling for a tom. What will she do? Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances & Prologue

_**WARRIORS DISCLAIMER~ I do NOT own Warriors, nor did I have any part in the originals. I am merely a fan that wants to write using the same ideas.**_

_**STORY DISCLAIMER~ If you are an author on here reading this and you see anything that looks like what you have written, that is purely coincidence. I am sorry. If you see anything that looks too much like your work or something you have seen before, let me know by review or PM and I will gladly take it out / edit it. Thank you.**_

**Hello! Riverstar of ShadowClan here. This is my first story on here! I'm still new on here, so suggestions would be appreciated, as would tips and tricks for writing on FanFiction. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy The Betrayal!**

**Allegiances**

_ShadowClan_

Leader:

Briarstar - brown tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Cinderstreak - black tom with a lone white stripe across face

Medicine Cat:

Aspentail - mottled gray tom

Warriors:

Acornpelt - brown tom

Buzzardstripe - light gray tom

Coldflower - white and black she-cat

Chasingpelt - fluffy gray tom

Bayflight - russet she-cat

Barkclaw - dark brown tom

Hawkshadow - dark gray she-cat

Galefang - handsome gray tom

Hornetflash - golden and black tom

Jaggedclaw - black tom with long, jagged claws

Marshtail - gray she-cat with white tail

Shredfur - brown tabby tom with fur that sticks up in places

Queens:

Mistclaw - pretty dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Heatherfur - brown she-cat

Stonepelt - black she-cat

Lizardheart - tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Slatepelt - gray tom

Applefur - dark russet she-cat

**Prologue**

Rain roared down, coating the ground in water and flooding the streams. The storm had gone on for nearly a quarter moon now. It wasn't good. Maybe RiverClan cats could handle this kind of downpour, but ShadowClan wasn't all that fond of water.

A queen screeched, and words of encouragement were heard from within the nursery. Usually the clearing was crowded, but with the storm, it was obvious they were all trying to keep somewhat dry.

A shriek sounded again, louder this time. "Almost over," a mottled gray tom assured the queen, but he sounded worried.

A brown tom rushed into the nursery, panicking. "Help her, Aspentail!"

"Calm down, Acornpelt. She'll be… okay." _I think_, he added silently.

"No! You can't pretend this is normal. You're the medicine cat! The storm, the abnormality of this birth - stop pretending nothing's going wrong. Everything's going wrong. The kitting's too early. There's too much blood. The storm. It's an omen. She's going to… to… to…." Acornpelt couldn't bring himself to say it. His voice sank to a murmur. "Save her, Aspentail. Please."

Aspentail looked at him, his eyes full of grief. "There's nothing I can do. It's too late. She'll be gone by the time she's kitted her fourth."

"No!" Acorntail howled in rage, pain, grief. "You're the medicine cat, for StarClan's sake. You're supposed to heal cats, not predict their deaths! HELP HER, you piece of fox-dung!"

Aspentail ignored him. Seconds later, the queen yowled. Then nothing more came out of the nursery.

"Mistclaw! No!" Acornpelt screeched as he ran to her side and nuzzled her head. "Don't leave me. The kits need you."

Mistclaw lifted her head weakly. "StarClan is calling me," she murmured. Rain pounded and her last words were barely audible. "Take care of them, my love."

Then she went limp, and Acornpelt shrieked furiously to the sky. "StarClan, how could you do this?"

"I'm sorry." Aspentail bowed his head. "If you want any reminder of her, help me with these kits. Please. If you don't they'll die."

Acornpelt growled. "All right." Aspentail nudged one over to him, and he started vigorously licking her.

"That's right. We need to keep them warm." _Although I'm not entirely sure that they'll survive this leaf-bare,_ Aspentail thought privately. _It's been too cold, and there's already one case of whitecough in the camp._

Acornpelt raised his head. "I haven't even seen the other kits. Where did you put them? You said there were four."

Aspentail lifted some pieces of moss under Mossclaw's old bed and pulled out the other two kits. Acornpelt pulled one of them toward him. "Why aren't they crying? I thought kits were supposed to be really loud at birth."

"They're... they're... Acornpelt, I'm so sorry. They're dead."

"Not more! StarClan, wasn't taking Mossclaw enough?"

"Acornpelt, this one was born silent, and the other was born weak. I'm sorry." _And the other two probably won't survive the next moon,_ Aspentail thought.

Acornpelt drew the surviving two kits closer to him, out of the rain. He glared at Aspentail. "I'm going to make sure they live through leaf-bare."

Aspentail nodded. "You need to give them to Heatherfur. They need milk, if you want to make sure they live through the night, much less leaf-bare."

"All right." Acornpelt pushed them toward the nursing queen.

The rain came down harder. Any sensible cat would take shelter. But Acornpelt was desperate. He stayed out in the rain all night, guarding Mossclaw's and the other two kits' bodies, grieving for them.

Morning came finally, and a brown tabby pushed through the nursery soaking wet. "Acornpelt. I'm sorry. Every cat will mourn the loss of a great warrior and two of her kits. May she be honored in StarClan."

Acornpelt turned toward her. "Why are you here? You don't come to kittings usually."

The tabby sat down and curled her tail over her paws. "I had a dream last night."

Acornpelt pricked his ears. "Really? I thought medicine cats only had dreams from StarClan. What is it?"

"A prophecy."

"Tell me. It's about the kits, isn't it, Briarstar? There's no other reason you'd come to me in the pouring rain after a kitting and tell me you had a dream."

"_Mist will rise up against the darkness that is not who they seem. One will perish, havoc will wreak among the Clans until the murderer is found, and mist will choose between power and death."_

"Mist? Mist? I named my daughter Mistkit, after Mistclaw! Do you think she's the one in the prophecy?"

Briarstar shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is that there will be a hard time for the Clans coming. And Mistkit could be the one in the prophecy. Just keep your eyes open, for there could be a betrayal coming."

**There's the prologue :D Sorry if the prophecy's really crappy and I only have one Clan in the allegiances, ShadowClan. In review or PM, please feel free to give me -**

**your opinion on the prologue**

**constructive criticism(no flames! But if you flame and then leave suggestions, totally fine with that, in fact I encourage it xD)**

**a better sounding prophecy (it has to keep the theme and all the parts)**

**any mistakes in grammar or spelling I've made(please don't be afraid to correct me)**

**RiverClan, ThunderClan or WindClan OCs that I can steal, in this form:**

**Warrior name**

**A short description of pelt and eye color**

**Personality(this one's optional)**

**Any other bits of information about the cat you think is important**

**Question of the day~ what do you think the prophecy means? Is Mistkit going to be the "mist" in the prophecy? What kind of betrayal is it going to be - romantic, Clannic(yes, that's a word, I just SAID it xD) etc.? Please review, it would make me so happy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mistkit opened her eyes groggily. Another day in the nursery - boring, boring, and more boring. She couldn't wait until her apprentice ceremony. It wasn't until a moon later. She wasn't getting out of the nursery yet. It was terrible in there. Acornpelt didn't let her out of the camp. And rarely let her out of the nursery. When she got to go out of the nursery, it was mainly because Aspentail had requested her.

As if conjured by her thoughts, Aspentail padded into the nursery. "Hey Mistkit," he purred casually. "Want to help me sort herbs?"

Mistkit's ears pricked. "Yes!" She had taken an interest into healing and herbs.

She charged out of the nursery, relieved to finally get out of the small stuffy space. It was crowded in the nursery.

Mistkit made it to the medicine den much before Aspentail. "Slow down!" the medicine cat panted.

Mistkit grinned. "What are we sorting this time?"

"Actually, we're not sorting anything. I came to ask you if you wanted to be my apprentice, instead of a warrior. You could become a medicine cats and heal, not fight."

Mistkit gaped at him. "You want me to become a medicine cat?"

Aspentail nodded. "You've begged your father to come and help me almost every day the past three moons, you have a great memory, and you have a passion for things that warriors hate doing."

"Yes!" Mistkit jumped up and down. "Can you apprentice me early? I want to get started, I want to get started, I want to get started…."

"Slow down!" Aspentail sighed. "No, I can't apprentice you early, then it wouldn't be fair to the other kits and every kit would want to become a medicine cat apprentice. If we opened up the possibility that you could become an apprentice early by becoming a medicine cat, every single kit would want to become a medicine cat. That invokes jealousy to the cat that gets the position, plus it's just not fair to the other cats."

"Aww." Mistkit's ears drooped. "Can we start training soon, then? I promise I'll train harder than any other cat, and I'll learn everything by the time Frostkit and the others become warriors."

"Fine. But the other kits aren't going to be happy that you're starting early."

Mistkit shrugged. "They can go to any warrior and ask to watch a training session, or ask someone to take them out of camp. If they're too scared to ask a big old scary warrior that's their fault."

Mistkit spent the rest of the day with Aspentail, doing chores in the medicine den with him. It was obvious Aspentail liked her attitude; he pelted her with jobs until dusk.

It wasn't until the moon had risen some way into the sky that Aspentail meowed, "All right Mistkit, nice working with you. But it's almost moonhigh. Go to the nursery, get some rest, and if you want to do the same thing tomorrow that we did today, don't get me until dawn."

"Aww." Mistkit was usually up before sunrise, so the warriors had a hard time sleeping enough.

"Not until dawn!" Aspentail fixed her with a stern glare.

"Fine." Mistkit trudged off to the nursery.

LINE HERE -

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighTree for a Clan meeting!" Mistkit was woken by a call from outside the nursery. She scrambled outside; even if she wasn't old enough to hunt, she would listen to what her leader had to say before even she was up. It must be urgent, for Briarstar to wake the Clan up little after moonhigh.

Foxkit, her brother, came after her and sat down beside her as she waited for Briarstar to start talking.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Briarstar began, "it has come to my attention that ThunderClan has been pushing their luck too far. They have been hunting in our territory, challenging our patrols, and setting their borders fox-lengths inside of ours. This behaviour will not be tolerated. Today our dawn patrol will ask why they have been doing this. My prediction is that they will deny it. Then tomorrow, we will bring our warriors and teach them a lesson!"

The Clan cheered at this. ThunderClan had been pushing boundaries for too long. ShadowClan had been discontent because of this for nearly a quarter moon, until Briarstar had decided to take action. The reason for waiting had been because ShadowClan believed in exactly one more chance. They were a merciful Clan, but not if you angered them. ShadowClan had set the markers stronger around the area so ThunderClan knew that ShadowClan were aware of what they was doing.

"Acornpelt, Buzzardstripe, Hornetflash, Hawkshadow, Bayflight, Barkclaw, Shredfur, Jaggedclaw, Marshtail, Chasingpelt, you'll come with me. Cinderstreak and the others, you'll stay here. These will be the groups for tomorrow. For today, Coldflower, Galefang, you'll go with Cinderstreak. Any questions?"

No cat spoke. "Then Cinderstreak, take your patrol and go! May StarClan light your path."

**Hello! It's been a month since I put the prologue out there. Sorry, I was having lots of trouble uploading the chapter :I This chapter's longer than the last, and I'll try to make them all this long. Shoutout to Silverblaze72 who gave me tons of support and encouragement. Go follow her, she's awesome! I forgot to tell ya'll last chapter that Impeccably Bizarre gave me the OCs for Mistkit, Cloudkit, Darkkit, Duskkit, and Frostkit. You guys haven't seen Cloudkit, Duskkit, Darkkit, or Frostkit yet because I haven't put them in yet. They should make an appearance next chapter. Bizarre gets credit for those five's names, looks, and personalities. But she doesn't get credit for the roles they play xD except she chose Misteh's role as medicine cat and the others as warriors, but that's it ;3 One last thing, last chapter I named "Allegiances and Chapter 1" but that was the prologue, not chapter 1 *facepalm* I'm having trouble renaming it so it's staying how it is right now. **


	3. Chapter 2

Mistkit sat with her tail curled over her paws, waiting for the patrol. She flicked an ear agitatedly. Why did they have to take so long?

There! Pawsteps pattering into the entrance of the ShadowClan camp. Mistkit rushed over to the entrance. "What did they say?" she squeaked eagerly to the deputy.

Cinderstreak looked down at her, whiskers twitching in amusement. "They said that there was no way they had done that, that there must have been some mistake. "Maybe the scent had drifted over the border," they said. "Maybe the squirrel you found the other day was killed by a fox," they said." He glared at nothing. "Liars."

"Can I help destroy them?" Mistkit mewed, pouncing on a leaf and shredding it. "I know I'm going to be a medicine cat, and that's like the best position EVER, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to rip all their ears off. They don't GET to do that. Rrgh."

Cinderstreak twitched his whiskers, amused. "Too bad you're not going to become a warrior. We could use your enthusiasm."

"No! I'm going to be a medicine cat!" Mistkit picked up one of the tiny shreds of the leaf and dropped it at Cinderstreak's paws.

A yowl from the HighTree interrupted their conversation. Mistkit padded over to the large tree, wondering what her leader had to say.

"Our patrol has just gotten back," Briarstar mewed.

_Oh, so that was what it was about._ Nothing important. Briarstar was just relaying what WindClan had said to defend themselves. Mistkit zoned out for most of the speech, but shook herself back awake when the Clan cheered. _I hope nobody gets hurt in this battle._

LINE HERE -

_Lightning split the sky open, and thunder crashed shortly after. Rain poured from the skies, drenching everything. Why did it have to be a storm?_

_Briarstar leaped over a log. Blood was trickling down a flank and her ear was a mess, but other than that she looked fine. "ShadowClan! Forward!" she screeched, as much to be heard over the storm than triumphantly._

_The mass of cats fighting surged ahead, and the other half broke away and fled into the open moor hills. ShadowClan had won!_

_Suddenly, a yowl ripped free from a cat's throat as the last WindClan warrior leaped on a ShadowClan one, grabbed his neck and snapped it in one fluid motion. Eyes shining, the killer turned and ran, probably anticipating the tidal wave of fury, shock, and righteous vengeful feelings. How could WindClan stoop so low as to murder?_

_Briarstar crept closer to the dead ShadowClan warrior, grief already showing on her face although she didn't know who it was that was killed. She turned the body over. "Acornpelt! No!"_

"No!" Mistkit woke with a start. What she had seen... she dearly hoped that wouldn't come true. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream...

_Mistkit was hunting in a lush forest filled with mice. Yes, she _was _going to be a medicine cat, but she still loved to pretend that she was going to hunt._

_Pawsteps thundered behind her, and she whipped around to see a black and white cat. "Who are you?" she asked him. He ignored her, instead running in front of her, facing away. He crouched down, into the hunters' crouch. Suddenly her father appeared a few tail-lengths away from the strange cat. Acornpelt appeared not to know the other cat was there. Then the black and white cat leaped on Acornpelt, grabbing his neck in his jaws. Mistkit knew what he was doing, and she also knew that she was powerless to stop it from happening._

She woke up once again, chilled to the bone. Why was she having all these dreams? Was it a sign from StarClan? Well, if it was, she didn't want to have those dreams.

She padded out of the nursery and over to the warriors' den. She had to warn Acornpelt.

"Acornpelt," Mistkit hissed into the darkness. She didn't want to go in and find him and get her ears clawed by tripping over one of the sleeping lumps' tail.

No one even twitched an ear. "Acornpelt!" Mistkit whispered a little louder. Still no answer.

Mistkit gave up. She walked back to the nursery and went back to sleep. This time, her sleep wasn't riddled with nightmares.

LINE -

Mistkit woke up a little while after dawn. _Now I can tell Acornpelt not to fight! _she thought.

Mistkit padded out of the nursery. Before she started over to the warriors' den, she noticed something. _Wait. Why is the camp so empty?_

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Mistkit ran up to Cinderstreak, who was sprawled out lazily in the clearing. "Where is everyone?"

He looked up. "They left a while ago, in order to catch WindClan's dawn patrol."

_Oh, no!_ Mistkit would have to wait until they got back! She had to warn her father. She couldn't just sit around like a lump!

As if reading her mind, Cinderstreak mewed, "I'm not going to let you go out there. I know you're anxious for your father, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

Frustrated, Mistkit growled under her breath.

_I know!_ She would go to Aspentail. Surely he would understand. Maybe he got dreams from StarClan all the time. Mistkit knew that he did get them, she just didn't know how often. But that didn't matter.

She raced across camp to the medicine den.

"Aspentail!" Nothing. "Aspentail!" Still nothing. "ASPENTAIL!" No sound came out of the den as she waited patiently outside. Not even a muffled sound indicating that he was dealing with herbs.

Frustrated, she sprinted around the perimeter of the camp until she was exhausted. She did this whenever she was either bored or waiting for someone or something; Cinderstreak had suggested this as a way to get her exercise, chase away boredom(pun intended), and get her endurance up. She was quite good at it by now.

Mistkit limped back to the den. This time she yowled "ASPENTAIL! Where _are_ you?" and barged into the den. No one was in the den.

The amused face of Cinderstreak appeared in the den. "Stop yowling," he purred. "Aspentail went with the patrol to treat wounded warriors as soon as possible.

"Urgh… that's so frustrating! I need to tell him something. It's _important!"_

"Well, it's going to have to wait until the patrol gets back. They should be getting back soon."

A couple minutes later, the patrol got back. Well, actually, Coldflower burst into the camp with a desperate air of her.

"Cinderstreak!" she screeched. "Come quickly! There's been a death!"

**Uh oh… things aren't going so well for poor Mistkit! Extra long chapter ;3 Thanks a ton for everyone that Followed and/or Favorited me! It really means a lot for me. Thank you so much again for Silverblaze The Mighty, she is so awesome with her compliments, she's inflated my ego too much :3 thank you for all the support ya'll have been giving me!**


End file.
